Lo que la divinidad revirtió
by Chica Plutonio Traduce
Summary: Petra no sabía quién era su vecino hasta que le oyó tocar el piano. AU moderno. [TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA POR Elliot Grace And Theories]


Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Todo lo referente a Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. **_What undid the divine_ es propiedad de Elliot Grace And Theories**

* * *

 _ **Lo que la divinidad revirtió**_

No sabía quién era mi vecino hasta que le oí tocar el piano. Era una composición que escuché una semana después, presentada en un comercial para un músico que estaría tocando su música en vivo por primera vez en Dublín durante el fin de semana. No sabía cómo se llamaba la composición, pero la melodía me era lo suficientemente familiar como para sospechar de su intérprete. Y palabra, una noche cuando escuché las notas en el piano, miré a hurtadillas por mi ventana. Y allí estaba él. Leví Ackerman, tocando en su sala. Con mi corazón golpeando violentamente, cerré la cortina.

* * *

Fue una semana más tarde cuando finalmente fui a _conocerle_ en persona, después de su concierto en Dublín en el que estuve dolorosamente al tanto de su casa vacía. Regresaba de trotar un sábado por la mañana, distraía escogiendo una canción en mi iPod cuando inmediatamente noqueé a alguien en la acera.

El sonido de cruda blasfemia y botellas chocando contra el suelo y el crujido de bolsas de basura llenaron mis oídos, y bajé la mirada con horror. "¡Lo siento! No estaba —" pero mis disculpas se quedaron cortas cuando vi el rostro de Leví Ackerman, quien me miraba como si echara fuego por los ojos.

"Está bien." Replicó bruscamente. "Sólo mira por dónde vas".

Se inclinó para recoger la bolsa de basura, y me tiré sobre mis rodillas detrás de él, tomando los cartones vacíos de jugo y leche y las botellas de agua. "Lo siento" repetí mientras me levantaba con los brazos llenos.

"Dije que está bien" botó la bolsa de basura en el depósito al otro lado de su césped y abrió la tapa del depósito para reciclaje y así poder tirar las botellas.

Inclinó la cabeza, y sin más que otra palabra, caminó de regreso a su porche y entró a su casa. En los cuatro meses que llevaba viviendo a su lado ésa fue la primera vez que le había visto fuera. Él era regio aunque más bajo de lo que parecía en televisión, su nariz era afilada y sus mejillas definidas. Era casi como si perteneciera a la tenue luz de su sala, donde su pálida piel parecía brillar.

Esa noche, presté suma atención a su toque en el piano, y fue verdaderamente hermoso. Cada nota estaba bien pensada y tocada a la perfección. Fluyó con energía y la pieza entera fue poderosa y movida. Me dormí ante las notas, y la última cosa que recuerdo fue el brillante 2:03 am en el reloj.

* * *

Me gustaba pensar en mí como una persona humilde, pero en lo muy profundo sabía que no lo era. Por lo que hice un pastel de granadilla el fin de semana siguiente, y lo corté en piezas antes de llevarlo a mi vecino. Mi madre siempre dijo que compartir es bueno, pero yo estaba consciente de mis propios defectos al ostentar mis habilidades. A mi derecha estaban el Sr. y la Sra. Trifle, una pareja de ancianos que apreciaron que les llevara postre. A mi izquierda estaba Leví Ackerman, de quien me sentía ansiosa de ver. No necesariamente porque era una persona intimidante —no era amigable tampoco— sino porque sentía la necesidad de impresionarlo y hacer un pastel como disculpa por noquearle el otro el día era lo mejor que podía.

Cuando abrió la puerta, sus ojos encontraron los míos tan rápido que me sobresalté. Lo enmascaré lo suficiente rápido. "Traje un poco de pastel" dije con una mueca. "Como una oferta de paz. Por mi torpeza la otra semana."

Pareció levemente sorprendido al alargarle el plato. "Es granadilla" añadí, y repentinamente mis manos estaban frías porque estaba frente a un prodigio musical que ha visto más del mundo de lo que yo podría soñar, y cuyos talentos sobrepasaban por mucho los míos en la cocina.

"Gracias," replicó, un poco incómodo. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras pareció filtrar por su cerebro una respuesta más apropiada. No sabía que esperaba, pero sabía que él quería decir algo. Sus modales eran torpes.

"¿Le gustaría pasar adentro?" preguntó. Estaba sorprendida por su ofrecimiento. Para nada era eso lo que esperaba. No era algo que preguntaba a menudo, me di cuenta, porque lo dijo incómodamente, como si probara las palabras por primera vez.

"Umm, seguro. Gracias." Sonreí cortésmente y me quité los zapatos porque noté que sus pies estaban desnudos excepto por un par de calcetines. No quería molestarlo en el momento que entrara. Su casa era grande y espaciosa, o tal vez era la falta de mueblería que la hacía así. Me guió a su sala, la infame poseedora de su piano que me mantenía despierta de noche, y me dijo que me sentara donde me sintiera cómoda.

"¿Le gustaría algo de café o té?" preguntó al llevar el pastel a la cocina contigua. Lo ubicó en la encimera.

"Café por favor," dije.

Asintió y fue a la cocina a preparar las tazas y encender la tetera. "Soy Leví," dijo, y me pregunté por qué trataba tan duro de ser civilizado cuando claramente estaba luchando.

 _Lo sé,_ quise decir a sus palabras. "Soy Petra. Me mudé hace cuatro meses."

"Oh, lo sé," replicó. El antiguo inquilino solía quejarse de que la música le mantenía despierto todo el maldito tiempo. Aun no he escuchado ninguna queja de usted, por lo que estoy agradecido." _Ah_. Eso lo explicaba un poco.

"¿De qué tenía que quejarse? Su música es hermosa." Me paré y aproximé al piano, negro y brillante en la esquina de la habitación. Estaba dudosa de tocar las teclas, pero mis dedos rozaron la tapa, notando la ausencia de polvo.

"Su interpretación es hermosa," confesé con una sonrisa levantando la mirada. "Es embarazoso decir que me quedo dormida con ella cada noche."

Ignoró el cumplido, vertiendo el agua de la tetera en las tazas. "¿Leche?"

"No, gracias."

Cuidadosamente acomodó el pastel de granadilla en los platos, y estuve hipnotizada por el movimiento de sus manos, la delicadez de sus largos dedos. Se movían con refinada elegancia. De hecho, todo él se movía con refinada elegancia. Su entera presencia gritaba la sofisticación de un cisne, y aun así, no había salido tan altivo.

Me aproximé a la encimera, tomando los platos con pastel mientras él llevaba las tazas a la mesa.

"¿Cómo estuvo su concierto en Dublín?"

"Así que sabe quién soy." Observó.

"Es difícil no saber que tu vecino es famoso cuando su música está por doquier," bromeé tomando un sorbo de café.

Soltó una risilla. "Dublín estuvo bien."

"¿Sus fans enloquecieron?"

"Difícilmente."

Sus respuestas eran cortas, pero no groseras. Sólo vagas. Era un hombre de pocas palabras. No tendrías mucho que decir cuando el piano es tu voz, pensé. Estaba agudamente consciente del hecho que había tomado un bocado del pastel.

"¿Y tocó la pieza que estuvo practicando las últimas semanas? Suena asombrosa, por cierto.

"Es usted muy halagadora" remarcó categóricamente.

"Es mi fuerte," bromeé tomando otro sorbo. "¿Y cómo sabe el pastel?"

"Bien. Es muy impresionante."

"Es usted muy halagador"

Dejó salir un bufido, y fue la primera vez que le vi sentir humor, y fue glorioso. Él no estaba acostumbrado a socializar, podía decirlo, pero sus modales eran respetuosos y practicados. O tal vez era el acento lo que le hacía sonar así. Quería pedirle que tocara el piano, pero no pude encontrar el coraje. En su lugar, le complací en su conversación. Él era tan cerrado como pensé, y no me dio información que no pedí. A cambio me preguntó sobre mí. Sobre mi trabajo, vida universitaria y experiencias divertidas de la infancia.

Cuando regresé a casa esa noche, esperé en cama la familiar interpretación del piano. Llegó pasada la medianoche, una pieza que nunca oí antes. Estaba incompleta, podría decir, porque él se detuvo a la mitad, se tomó unos minutos y comenzó de nuevo. Presumí que fue para escribir las notas. Pero era alegre, casi pacífica. El indicio de tristeza y animosidad que con frecuencia se encontraba en sus otras composiciones no estaba allí. Me gustaba pensar que era por mí, ¿pero quién era yo para pensar eso?

* * *

Nos vimos nuevamente unas semanas después un jueves por la tarde. Yo regresaba del trabajo y él del supermercado mientras sostenía bolsas plásticas de ingredientes en sus manos.

"Hey," saludé desde el porche. "¿Qué tiene para cocinar esta noche?"

"Nada especial, me temo. Espaguetis básicos y ensalada." Pausó un momento, pero no tuve que preguntarme qué estaba pensando porque añadió, "¿quiere unirse?"

Fue la primera noche que comimos juntos, pero no fue la última. Porque me invitó otra vez, y otra vez. Y yo lo invité. Y otra vez, y otra vez. En dos meses, estaba en su casa para cenar dos veces a la semana y él en la mía. A veces variaba, dependiendo de quién tenía más ingredientes en la despensa que tirar juntos. La mayoría de las veces, era él.

Al principio, estaba escéptica al por qué le fue tan rápido el tenerme en su presencia. Pensé en múltiples motivos ulteriores, pero ninguno parecía encajar. Eventualmente, me di cuenta de que estaba solo, y aunque no le gustaba tener personas alrededor, le gustaban algunas.

* * *

"¿Sabes cómo tocar?" me preguntó una noche mientras yo parpadeaba en su cuaderno de composiciones, sentada en el banquillo.

"No. En realidad todo lo que puedo hacer es etiquetar las teclas."

Se sentó a mi lado, dedos flotando sobre las teclas mientras hablaba.

"¿Quieres que toque para ti?"

"Sólo si estás dispuesto," repliqué, pero no podría negar la emoción en mi pecho cuando presionó en una C. Tocó un par de notas más, el sonido resonando a nuestro alrededor.

"Esta es nueva. Se llama La Roca."

"Creo que la reconozco. Estuviste trabajando en ella hace un tiempo." La canción alegre. "Es un nombre irónico para tal vívida pieza." Expresé.

"Tus habilidades de reconocimiento son remarcables" dijo secamente. Tocó las notas distinto, lentamente, no con toda energía.

"¿No vas a tocar toda la pieza?"

Debió haber oído la esperanza en mi voz porque levantó su otra mano, pausó un momento casi como si compusiera para sí mismo, y tocó. Tocó con poder y control que yo sólo podría soñar, poseído por habilidades únicas igualadas por ningún otro. Su prodigioso estado nunca podría ser puesto en duda, porque Leví nunca cometió un error. Nunca balbuceó. Su impecabilidad era su culpa. Porque ningún humano podría ser su igual en ninguna manera. Y en una manera, era ése su vicio. Sufrió bajo una clase diferente de agobio. El agobio de la perfección. Y todavía, no se desmoronó.

* * *

"Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti," dije un sábado particular cuando acabó de tocar.

"Lo habrían estado."

"¿Habrían?"

"Murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía diecinueve."

"¿Algún hermano?"

"No."

"¿Tías? ¿Tíos? ¿Primos tal vez?"

"Ninguno."

"¿Tienes a alguien?"

"Lo tengo."

"¿Quién?

"Tú."

* * *

Sería muy dramático decir que la tragedia golpeó poco después, porque no fue una tragedia en realidad. Sólo el día que Leví notó que algo andaba mal.

Le oí tocar a mi puerta ya que era su turno de venir a cenar, pero mis manos estaban jabonosas y húmedas de limpiar el desorden que hice en la cocina. "¡La puerta está abierta" grité cerrando el grifo para que me pudiera escuchar. Le oí probar la manilla, pero no se abrió. Frunciendo el ceño, me limpié las manos en un paño que tenía cerca. Podía jurar que la había dejado sin seguro.

Y en serio, cuando me aproximé y probé la manija, lo estaba. "¿Estás jugando conmigo?" le pregunté a Leví, quien lucía fastidiado.

"No, la maldita estaba cerrada."

"No, no lo estaba."

"No podía abrirla."

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento, y aun cuando se sintió como si nada, sólo como un tonto mal cálculo de fuerza para usar una manija de puerta, no me perdí la ligera preocupación en sus ojos, sus órbitas tornándose vidriosas.

"La cena ya casi está lista, sólo necesita unos 10 minutos más en el horno."

Recuperó el foco y sonrió. "Suena bien."

Pero no me perdí su disconformidad por el resto de la noche. La manera en que flexionaba sus muñecas y estiraba y apretaba sus dedos.

* * *

Dos noches después, su interpretación desfalleció. No fue a propósito. Sabía que no fue a propósito porque cuando lo era, el toque cesaba completamente, repentinamente. Principalmente así podía detenerse y tomar nota. Pero no, esto no era intencional. Fue repentino, un toque torpe que sonó como el resbalón de los dedos sobre las teclas. Como si perdiera el control. Pero Leví nunca perdía el control. Me levanté de la cama alarmada, y sin el cuidado que implicaba que fuera la una de la mañana, tanteé buscando el teléfono y le llamé.

Sonó tres veces antes de ser contestado.

"Aló."

"¿Estás bien?"

Una pausa. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Tu interpretación. Se… desfalleció. Cometiste un error."

"Así que lo escuchaste." ¿Había un tinte de vergüenza en su voz?

"¿Estás bien?"

Silencio y entonces, "no lo sé." Fue entonces que lo supe. Que él no era tan perfecto como pensé que era. Como pensé que era.

* * *

Su actuación en Londres fue cancelada primero porque seguía fallando durante las prácticas. No presionaba las teclas lo suficientemente fuerte, presionaba la tecla incorrecta, fallaba una tecla. Su concierto en Estocolmo fue cancelado de segundo. Y antes de que él lo supiera, su temporada completa fue cancelada porque no había forma alguna de que pudiera tocar. No así.

Fui yo quien le llevó a los doctores, porque eventualmente, aún en los días buenos, no podía conducir por mucho tiempo.

* * *

"Se llama síndrome del túnel carpiano. Es causado por la presión de un nervio mayor donde evita los huesos carpianos a través de un pasaje en el frente de la muñeca." El doctor nos mostró un diagrama de los nervios, su bolígrafo dibujaba un camino invisible donde la presión estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Por qué es causada?" pregunté, porque Leví parecía demasiado entumecido, demasiado aturdido.

"Movimientos constantes y repetitivos o retención de fluidos. En este caso, Sr. Ackerman, es la forma en que toca el piano. Es común en músicos." Desde el rabillo del ojo, vi la mano de Leví contraerse nerviosamente, y la apretó contra su rodilla. "¿Hay forma de tratarlo?"

"Hay algunas. La manera más simple es evitar actividades que la causen." El doctor pausó cuando notó que Leví se tensó. "Entiendo que puede que usted no esté dispuesto a hacerlo, sin embargo."

"¿Qué más?"

"Cirugía, pero si continua usando sus manos de la forma que lo ha hecho hasta ahora, hay probabilidades de que vuelva."

Leví hizo una mueca.

Mi estómago se revolvió.

"Lo haré."

"No es una decisión a la ligera, Sr. Ackerman. La cirugía es inútil si no cambia sus hábitos cuando sus manos sanen."

"Lo entiendo, Doctor. Y quiero la cirugía."

El silencio inundó la oficina, pero no duró al ponerse de pie el doctor. "Volveré con el papeleo."

Abandonó el salón, dejándonos a solas, y devolví la mirada hacia él. "Estarás bien."

No respondió.

Alcancé su mano y se la apreté tranquilizadoramente. No la apretó, su expresión oscura y sombría, sus ojos pétreos y fríos.

Pero ninguno de los dos nos soltamos, aun cuando el doctor regresó con el papeleo.

Le hizo preguntas a Leví, marcando casillas y llenando espacios vacíos.

"Es grandemente improbable, Sr Ackerman, pero en caso de una situación seria, ¿a quién asigna para ser su guardián?

Esperaba que pausara, como cada una de las otras veces que pausaba antes de hablar. Pensar su respuesta, reunir sus pensamientos. Una vez me dijo que su tosco lenguaje y precipitada conducta eran demasiado para su madre, quien le insistió convertirse en un caballero. La única manera de atender a las palabras de su madre era repensar cada palabra suya antes de decirla en voz alta. Pero esta vez, no hubo pausa, no hubo duda. "Petra Ral."

Le miré. Me devolvió la mirada.

"¿Eso está bien?"

Él no tenía a nadie. Ni parientes, ni hermanos. No tenía primos ni familiares lejanos. Demonios, apenas si tenía amigos. Pero no estaba solo. Porque me tenía a mí.

"Por supuesto."

* * *

La cirugía de Leví tomó un día de trabajo. La operación en sí no tomaría mucho, dijo el doctor, y como no era tan grande, él podía irse a casa ese mismo día. Necesitaría a alguien que le condujera a casa y asegurarse de que no hiciera nada que forzara sus manos. Los síntomas eran peores en la derecha, su mano dominante, pero ambas requirieron cirugía. Lo que significaba que no tendría manos por dos semanas hasta que los vendajes fueran quitados.

"Has sido un chico valiente," arrullé en el camino a casa. Él estaba en el asiento del pasajero, ojos todavía caídos por las drogas, pero el fastidio era evidente en su voz.

"No te mofes de mí."

"Estoy tan orgullosa de nuestro pequeño Leví," continué, tomando un giro hacia la izquierda. "Es tan valiente."

Gruñó simplemente.

* * *

La recuperación fue lenta pero estable. Aun podía usar sus dedos, así que no me dejó hacer nada por él más que limpiar su casa y cocinarle la comida. Cuando quería ducharse, envolvimos sus manos en bolsas plásticas así los vendajes no se mojarían. Rehusó toda ayuda acerca de bañarse y vestirse, y aunque era cómico verle luchar para ponerse una camisa cuando venía por las mañanas a prepararla el desayuno, entendía su orgullo. Más allá de la humillación de ser vestido como una muñeca, tal como lo puso, todavía necesitaba control. Fue privado de él, y aun, necesitaba tener un poco de él con tal de mantener su cordura. Durante las cenas, con frecuencia sus ojos vagaban por el piano, y supe que echaba de menos sentarse en el banquillo, tocar las notas.

* * *

Dos semanas después, sus vendajes fueron removidos.

Un mes después, le fue permitido tocar otra vez, pero no por más de media hora al día.

En tres meses, sus manos se habían recuperado por completo.

En ese tiempo, nunca me sentí tan conectada con otro ser humano. Hacíamos todo juntos, y sea que le gustara o no, hice todo por él. Me convertí en sus manos de la forma en que el piano se había convertido en su voz, y nunca me sentí tan necesitada, tan útil. Como si hubiera sido bendecida con un propósito y Leví Ackerman era el propósito y mi trabajo fuera ayudarle. No solamente durante el tiempo en que no podía usar sus manos, sino por mucho más que eso.

Pero a pesar del regreso del uso total de sus manos, las palabras del doctor estaban para ser escuchadas. Leví no podía seguir tocando de la forma en que solía. Su terapeuta físico sugirió reentrenamiento de movimiento, así que contrató un terapista especializado en ayudar a músicos a recuperarse de traumas físicos.

Fue un lento progreso como cualquiera, pero Leví no era alguien a quien disuadir. Ni aun cuando el terapeuta le dijo que tal vez nunca podría tocar como antes.

"Lo haré," replicó con fiereza. No tenía nada más en lo cual creer. Era su única esperanza.

Practicaba su reentrenamiento de movimientos cerca del reloj, su cuerpo enroscado en el banquillo siempre que ella venía. Su determinación era una que nunca antes ella había visto, y lentamente se me ocurrió que por todos sus talentos y prodigiosas habilidades, por la totalidad de su carrera musical, Leví tenía todo excepto deseo. Deseo de tocar. Y esta experiencia, esta ordalía le había permitido reconectarse con la música en una forma que no había pasado en un largo tiempo.

Fue en una tarde particular cuando estaba flexionando sus manos tras una hora completa de tocar que mi corazón se dolió por él. Él aún tenía dolor, remanentes permanentes recordándole que las cosas podrían nunca volver a como solían ser.

"Lo intentas tan duro," murmuré, sentando en el banquillo junto a él. "No estoy diciendo que te rindas. Pero no debes presionarte tan duro."

"¿No lo sabes, Petra?" murmuró de vuelta. "Si a la primera no tienes éxito, inténtalo. Inténtalo de nuevo. Inténtalo más duro."

Sus dedos cayeron lentamente en las teclas, tocando "La Roca."

"Mi favorita," sonreí.

"Fue escrita para ti."

Alcé la vista, confundida.

"¿Qué?"

"Tienes tus momentos de memoria corta, sabes. «Roca» es la definición de tu nombre en griego."

Me le quedé mirando, pasmada.

"Estoy escribiendo una nueva composición. La he escrito toda pero no puedo terminarla hasta que este reentrenamiento de movimiento esté fuera de mi camino. Cuando esté completa, la nombraré con algo un poco más obvio."

"¿Qué tenías en mente?"

"Pensé que «Para Petra» era lo bastante apropiado."

"Halagador como siempre," bromeé, recomponiéndome.

Su sonrisa fue pequeña, pero estaba ahí. "Has estado conmigo todo este tiempo. Nunca te fuiste. Todo lo que tengo es debido a ti, y por ello estoy agradecido." Pausó. "Cuando todo esto termine, cuando finalmente esté trabajando y bien otra vez, te llevaré a cenar."

"¿Será una cita?" pregunté.

"Puedes apostar tu vida a que lo será," gruñó.

"No puedo esperar." besé la esquina de su boca.

* * *

 _N/T:_

 _Juro que mi kokoro estalló en mil pedacitos felices cuando leí esto. Eso es tan hermoso que besaría al autor (¿o autora? No estoy segura.)Honestamente espero que haya sacado un 10 o A+ o la que sea la mayor calificación que sus maestros den._

 _Enviémosle nuestro amor y agradecimiento juntos, el link a su perfil está en mi biografía._

—Fanfiction, 07 de junio de 2015.

Corregido el 09 de octubre de 2015.

פל _«««—_ **¿Te gustaría leer más rivetra? ¡Sígueme! Publico traducciones todas las semanas.**


End file.
